Titan Squad
by J2Web
Summary: AU Garfield Logan is a Jedi under the apprenticeship of Corran Horn, when a call is put out by the new republic for a new elite squadron to compliment Rouge Squadron. Many characters from many shows will join the cause! Mainly BBxRAE
1. New recruits

(authors note) Hope you like this. It's my first fan fic. I hope to write the second chapter as soon as I can. Let me know what you think!!  
please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Star Wars, Teen Titans, and X-Men, or any other known characters that may appear in this story.

* * *

Titan Squadron

"All right! Trainees, fall in!" Two hundred and fifty candidates, led by their instructors, lined up in five rows of fifty. Richard looked around at the new recruits. _Nnh… I've got a lot of work ahead of me. _The young man shook his head, and looked straight at the mass of applicants before him. "Get to know the people in your groups. For the next month they will be your brothers and sisters. You must work together to accomplish your goals. You have been chosen as candidates for the new Titan Squadron. I will only take the best. Should you fail to be recruited, because of our intensive training, you will have an edge over the _**other**_ recruits for _**other**_ squadrons. The men and women standing at the end of your rows will be your instructors. They will show you where you sleep, where you eat, where you train, and how you live, for the next month. At the end of this time period, I will choose nine of you to continue your training to become Titans." With this he pushed his shades up his nose and smiled. "Have fun." Pivoting away from the mass of trainees, he raised his hand in a half salute and walked out of sight.

One trainee, a young man with green hair and eyes, looked over to his left, "Heh, my name is Garfield Logan. So… what's yours?" He asked with a crooked grin, his hand nervously rubbing his neck.

The girl looked straight at him with her deep violet eyes, contemplating whether she should answer. Something about this verdant-eyed boy was different than every one else, a presence of some sort. Standing at five foot ten with an athletic build, to any one else, he seemed like just another space jock, but to her? To her, he felt like …_like a Jedi!?_ Deep in thought about this new enigma, she forgot all about her previous predicament of giving out her name to a stranger. Without answering his question, she left the mossy-haired boy to join the group of recruits crowding in a circle around her instructor.

Her apparent indifference left the abandoned jade boy confused. For a moment he let a frown play across his face, and his ears droop. Becoming self-conscious, he hid his disappointment underneath a smile and turned to his right. He shrugged to his best friend, Victor. "Pretty unfriendly people here, huh?"

"Maybe she just thought you were a dunce, Garfield. It wouldn't be the first time a girl's come to that conclusion. Heck, I'm your best friend and _**I**_ think you're a dunce sometimes." Vic saw it again, a flash of dejection across Garfield's face.

Garfield glared at Vic, "shuddup."

"Look… Logan, I'm sorry I—"

"Dude, it's nothing. Just forget it." They joined the rest of their group, coming into the circle. _Man he can be pretty clueless sometimes. Ugh, and I have to put up with that frigid, unapproachable girl. At least I don't have to worry about getting into a fight with her. _He stared at the same offending purple eyes that had regarded him so frostily just a few minutes before.

She arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to approach her. _What is_ _he staring at?_ She was torn; wanting to find out more, yet afraid to expose her emotional vulnerability in trying. Stuck in her indecisiveness, she turned back to her instructor.

Tearing his eyes away from her, slightly disappointed, Garfield quickly scanned the room for competition and anything else that would distract him from the vibes he was getting from this mysterious lady. This woman wore a simple black pilot suit with purple tubing. Her dark purple hair is cropped short at the neck. Despite being foreboding, she looked absolutely stunning at the same time.

There were five groups of fifty recruits. One group was particularly interesting. A tall red headed Tamaranian, and a yellow-eyed Chiss were among them. The Chiss was different even for his species. His skin was darker than normal and he appeared to be furry. His yellow pupil-less eyes shifted to and fro, taking in every foreign sight. When he smiled you could see his fangs. _Wait a minute. Does that dude have a tale and only three fingers? Weird. _The girl with her ruby colored hair, has a slight orange tint to her skin. She also has green eyes. Unlike Garfield, however, where most would see white, there was only green. _Oooh! No he doesn't!! He's got fangs and pointy ears like me?! So not cool! Oh no here he comes!_

"Spricht grundlegend?"

"Um… hello?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Um…ok?"

"So, vhat are you staring at? Jealous of my roguish good looks?" The golden-eyed one asked.

Garfield smiled, "Not really. Sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is Kurt Vagner"


	2. Day one

_**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing but the storyline, and mabey an OC. ...later in the story._  
(Author's note) I'm sorry for the wait, but I've finally got this posted. First I would like to respond to and thank those kind enough to leave a review. If anyone has any good plot bunnies I could use, let me know. I will consider using them. let me know if I'm trying too hard and failing in writing the caijun accent.

**_RabulaTasa: _**Thank you for your critique. Please if you spot any character flaws or more mistakes, let me know. Who is your absolute favorite X-man? I may be able to work him/her into the story.

**_Spedclass: _**Thanks!

**_Totentanz: _**I'm trying as hard as I can to make longer chapters. I hope to make them longer as I go. description is not exactly my forte.

**_Qwertymann: _**I plan on adding even more shows, unless the readers of course think that might be to much.

**_Raile21: _**I hope you like this, and let me know if you see a way for me to improve. What kind of game is front mission IV? Never heard of it before.

* * *

Day one

Klonk! "Hey Logan get up!" Vic threw an alarm clock at his roommate's head.

"Huh? Wha? I'm up! I'm up!" Garfield sprung out of bed, looking every which way. Finding his friend smirking at him, he paused, sat back down on his bed, slowly stretched out his arms, yawned, and gave his friend an evil look through one half closed eye.

"Get dressed, we need to be in the gym in ten minutes"

"How could you let me sleep in so late Tin Man?" Garfield, realizing the time, jumps off the bed. He starts to run around the room, picking his cloths off the floor and getting dressed. Horrified, he waved his arms hysterically. "They're going to throw us out on the first day!"

Vic caught him by his shoulders and shook him. "Dude, just calm down. Nobody's leaving the compound Grass Stain. Now get moving!" With that, both of them frantically raced to the gym.

The boys ran into a large building and fell into line along the last row of trainees. "All right. Dis is where we'll meet every mornin' at five! No exceptions. Those who come late will be left behind and collected by the Sleep Watch, who will send you directly to de 'playin' field'. Your sentence will be given out accord'nly, in proportions relative to de length of time spent fooling about. Do I make m'self clear?" The instructor walked back and forth along the line of recruits. His red on black eyes searched for a hint of disruptive behavior.

"Yes sir, LeBeau, sir."

"All right then. We _**will**_ conduct our morning, mid day and evening exercises in our gym. Our gym is located in complex five. Be sure to remember our location. From here we go to breakfast in de mess hall in de center of dis compound, den after dat we hit de training simulators till lunch. After lunch we'll begin our mid day exercises, which will be followed by, combat training and evening exercises. After all of dat you get dinner and free time 'til midnight. If you're found to be awake beyond your bed time you'll be thrown into the 'playin' field', just like getting your sorry butts out of bed in de morning."

_Why did I get myself into this again? _Garfield looked down his row of recruits and noticed the mysteriously purple clad woman standing five meters away.

"All right, today I'll let you get acquainted with each other and this facility. De gym, de mess hall, and de 'playin' field' are all open for your use. Tomorrow we'll start training, so you should pick up your training gear today. If de training be too tough for you, we don't need the likes of you here, breedin' doubt and such. You'll at least walk away with: one, a better understandin' of what it takes to create an elite squadron and two, a better understandin' of your limits. Some people were just not made to fight."

Every one was dismissed to get familiar with each other and the compound. Garfield set off to talk to this enigma of a girl. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday."

The girl looked at him, slightly startled to find a person talking to her. "Um… it's ok. In fact I'm the one who should apologize. I'm more or less socially inept. …My name's Rachel by the way, Rachel Roth."

"Great! So am I! …Um socially inept I mean, because you know …my name's not Rachel. Heheh?" Garfield's hand once again reached to his neck, a goofy grin plastering his face. _That was embarrassing. At least I know her NAME now! _Garfield suddenly looked at the ground. _Awkward! _"Hey… you wanna hang out?"

"Um… sure"

"Great, you gotta meet my friend Vic." Garfield dragged Rachel off to where Vic was talking to Kurt. "Oh, hello Kurt. Hey Vic, Kurt, this is Rachel.

"Um… hi" Rachel stared intently at the floor.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Vic turned away from Kurt for a second.

**KLANG, KLANG, KLANG**

"It is breakfast time every body! Let us eat!" Kurt, burst toward the mess hall.

"Uh-uh, no you don't!" Vic took off after the fuzzy blue one, with Garfield dragging Rachel right behind him.

"Let go of my hand!" Rachel threw him to the ground. Taking a step back she put him in a stranglehold through the force. "I can walk by my self, I don't like being dragged around like I'm a clueless child."

"Ack… what… I'm…sorry." Garfield closed his eyes shoving the pain to the dark recess of his mind. _I need to focus! _He extended his force vision to visualize Rachel, only three feet away. Two seconds later, the force rolling off Rachel became visible. He saw a string of the force released at her clenched fist, fly towad his neck. The force rope wrapped around his throat, choking out his life. Before darkness encompassed him, Garfield force pushed Rachel, distracting her enough to release him from her force choke. She flew into the wall with a sickening crack. Both of them collapsed on the floor. Recruits and trainers surrounded Garfield and Rachel, looking concerned.

Remy LeBeau, the leader of group five and nineth wingman of rougue squadron, ran through the crowd to the fallen couple. "What are y'all looking at? Somebody get a medic droid up here A.S.A.P." With his words, the crowd scattered.

* * *

Is that a cliffy or what? please leave a review. 


	3. The Hospital

Hey Guys! I'm back. I just looked over this chapter, and had to redo it. I am working on the next chapters. Please don't give up on me.

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal. I don't own anything but the plot line, and maybe not even that.

* * *

The Hospital

Garfield blinked twice, unsealing his sleep-encrusted eyes; eyes that needed a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Gradually his hearing returned, listening to the steady beeping of two heart monitors, the slow breaths of a person on a bed next to his, and a fly buzzing around the window. Turning his head toward the smooth deep breathing, he spotted his roommate's purple hair. _Hn? Rachel? Where… am I? _The answer came with a breeze of sterilized air pushing in from the door.

Victor walked up to Garfield's bed, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey man."

"Vic?" Garfield turned his eyes toward the cyborg.

"Yeah it's me, ya bucket o' sea-weed." Victor smiled. He'd found out that Garfield was in the medic bay an hour after the incident.

"Who you callin' a bucket? Tin Can. You're the one made out of some kind of super metal."

"Sorry. Should I have just said, 'hey Sea-weed'?"

"Um… yeah. Is she ok?" Garfield looked back at Rachel.

"She's just fine Sea-weed" Vic put a heavy hand on Garfield's shoulder. "The doctor said you should be fine by tomorrow evening. LeBeau's not gon'na like it though. You'll be lucky if he doesn't send you to the playing field."

"LeBeau can kiss my tight green tush."

"Yeah… maybe, but what about Corran?"

"I'm screwed." Garfield shook his head in defeat.

"Where am I?" Rachel slowly sat up in her bed. Looking around, she realized that she sat in an infirmary with the boy who did not know proper social limits.

"Well… I'll leave you two love birds alone." Victor smiled as he retreated from the room before either one of the patients could protest.

"What the hell was that?" Garfield turned on his hospital roommate

"What the hell was what? Your were the one who decided I was a doll to be dragged around." She answered, her voice deadpanned. She stared at him with a hint of steel in her eyes.

"And... you don't think you were overreacting with the whole choke-hold thing? You were trying to kill me!"

"Okay. Maybe I overreacted a bit." She looked down and started to fiddle with her blanket. "Good night." She turned away from Garfield and burrowed deeper into her bed.

When morning came both Garfield and Rachel were bit calmer. In fact Garfield was trying to get back to sleep after the nurse woke them up.

"Arg! This is impossible!"

"Hey Garfield, are you usually that full of energy?"

"Yeah, I just can't sit still. My Jedi Master, Corran Horn, keeps telling me to calm down, but I can't. I'm always restless. I was told this was a side effect of a surgery I had when I was eight—"

"Surgery for what?" Rachel's eyes shone with genuine sympathy.

"Um… it's a long story." He started to rub his neck in agitation.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." That look in her eyes turned to disappointment. Garfield looked relieved, however, so maybe if they became friends—_What am I thinking. He would never become more than an acquaintance. He would never want to be a close friend to me. Or would he?_

"Thanks. Anyway, my master has me practicing meditation to help me think… wait. You're a Jedi too, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" She sighed in exasperation.

"You must be good at hiding your talent, because I couldn't tell until you used that force choke on me. Who's your master?"

"Um… The story of my power is rather complicated. Perhaps I could tell you at another time." Rachel was scared that if she told him where she got her powers, that she used to be a Sith, he would hate her. As of yet she didn't have a master. "Can I ask where you trained?"

"Sure, I trained at the Jedi Academy for a while, but have since moved to more comfortable surroundings. I used to meet with Corran every week for training at his house until he suggested I sign up for the Titan Squadron. Heh we'll probably get in trouble with LeBeau and be sent to the 'playing field' or something." Garfield used finger quotes as he said "playing field".

Suddenly the door to their hospital room opened. From it came a medic droid, and Remy Lebeau. "Sorry sir, the recruits will have to stay hospitalized until tomorrow afternoon."

"Guess what kiddos. Looks like you get to be de first to break in de playin' field. I want you suited, and ready to go by one O' clock tomorrow." LeBeau smiled and left the kids to the medic droid. While the droid went about its task of taking their vital signs, Rachel gave Garfield an I-hate-you look. All Garfield could do was continue scratching his neck, smile a big nervous smile and laugh.

"Who knew? And I didn't even have to use the Force."

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" When the droid left, Rachel threw her pillow at Garfield.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Ok?' Garfield threw Rachel's pillow back at her. She gave a small smile as she caught the pillow.

"Ok. If you're a Jedi, where's your light saber?" Rachel shot back with an evil smirk.

"Um… heh it should be in my room. Why?"

"You might want to keep it with you at all times. A fellow Jedi of mine misplaced her light saber once. It cost her, her life. I don't want to see that happen to you. Even if this place is only a training facility, not every one will be friendly. You can't just pretend every body is your friend." Rachel's face grew serious.

"I'll keep that in mind… but until I get out of here… NURSE, I NEED FOOD!" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. If he keeps this up, her eyes just might roll out of their sockets. A female 3PO android walked in with a tray of hospital rations. "Hey we don't have a food shortage on Corascant. Why are we getting rations?"

"Because young master, Captain LeBeau ordered me give them to you."

* * *

Please review, and if you spot any mistakes, let me know specifically. I can't do much with "you've got some mistakes"

**My answer:** "ok... Where, and how can I correct them if I don't know?"


	4. The Playin' field

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story but the plot.  
_**Please read and review.**_ enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"The playin' field"

Garfield and Rachel were led to a wide-open space.

"What the heck? There's nothing here." Rachel looked around confused. _I thought this was supposed to be dangerous. _"What are we going to do? Run for a few hours?" Garfield just looked around, too nervous to say anything. "Wait, I sense somebody coming." Both Rachel and Garfield turned around and saw Kurt being led to where they stood.

"What did you do Kurt?"

"Vhat did I do? I slept in late." Kurt shook his head. "Do you know vhat exactly ve are going to do here anyvay?" He looked around at the field.

"The goal is to get to the other side of the field unharmed. Good day." The instructor's aid walked away.

"Right, zat shouldn't be too hard." Kurt started walking across the field.

"Kurt! Stop!" As Kurt stopped, he looked down at where he was about to step.

The ground started to fall away revealing a pit full of spikes. As the crumbling stopped, the rest of the terrain began to change. Twenty-foot tall walls came out of the ground turning the field into a massive labyrinth.

"Looks like we have to jump that pit." Rachel said as she took a couple of steps back. After a running start she jumped the ten-foot gap. She looked back at the boys, waiting for them to get across.

Garfield looked at Rachel, then Kurt, and then back to Rachel. Shaking his head, he tensed for the leap and launched himself into the air using the Force to propel himself into a massive somersault. He landed on the other side with a quick roll.

"Vow, zat vaz beautiful!" Kurt started clapping, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke mid clap. A second later he reappears a couple of feet ahead of them. Garfield and Rachel stared at the fuzzy Chiss.

"Vhat? Aren't you guys coming?" Kurt said, looking at them expectantly.

"Yeah, we're coming. We should definitely stay together." Garfield said, shaking himself out his daze. Rachel just quietly nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait. Kurt, couldn't you just port us to the end of the field?" Garfield asked

"Not really, I have to be able to see vhere I am going, or else I could port us into a wall or vorse. We'll have to go through the maze."

"I was afraid of that."

The three recruits start walking cautiously forward into the maze. As they turn the corner turrets pop out of the wall and orient themselves on the group.

"Oh crap! Run!" Both Garfield and Rachel take out their light sabers and start running through the hall. Kurt ports to the end of the hall and turns around the next corner while the two Jedi dodge and deflect bullets and energy beams. By the time they reach the next corner nine out of ten turrets are left smoking on the floor. The next hall was bottomless for about fifty meters.

"Come on grab onto me, I can port us across." He puts his arms around their shoulders and nothing happens.

"That's strange." Kurt lets go of his companions. "Something iz disrupting my ability to port. Oh vell." Kurt jumps on the wall and bounces up to the ceiling, sticking to it on all fours. He crawls across the gap and drops on the other side.

"See ya on the ozer side of the maze!" Kurt disappears around the far corner. His laughing echoes shot back at the two on the other side

"Okay, that wasn't very nice." Garfield muttered. _I hope he runs full smack into the next trap._

"Look, I'm going to turn into an Arkanian Dragon so you can ride on my back across the canyon. Kay?" He turned his attention to Rachel

"Wha...?"

Garfield Shifted into a very large, very green Arkanian Dragon.

"Oh." Rachel jumped onto Garfield's back.

With a powerful flap of his wings, Garfield lifted off the ground and flew to the other side of the canyon. As he landed, the Arkanian Dragon extended his right wing to form a ramp for Rachel. Ignoring the gesture, Rachel jumped off.

With Garfield back in his human form, the two Jedi turn the corner to find Kurt standing in front of an obstacle coarse. The room was twenty by two hundred yards with a pit full of lava. The walls and ceiling were covered in spikes. The only way to get through was to walk on the net in between them and the burning pool below. There were also poles scattered about and a climbing wall near the end. Swinging blades hung from the ceiling getting dangerously close to the net.

"Oh hey." Kurt looked at his friends.

Garfield and Rachel just looked at Kurt, then sprinted onto and across the net.

"Hey! Vait!" Kurt then chases after them. He dives under a swinging axe blade, which cuts a swath through the net. By the time Garfield and Rachel reach the wall, Kurt managed to jump onto one of the poles as the net under him falls into the flames. The next pole is about five meters away. He jumps and slams into the pillar, holding on tight. Preparing to jump again, he leaps onto the wall and climbs to the top. Over the wall is the end of the maze. On the wall near the exit a digital sign displays the words: Level 1.

* * *

(A/N)Sorry it's so late. ^.^'  
Excuses: none, lazy, writer's block, or secret answer D all of the above.  
_**Let me know if there is any way to make this chapter better.**_ _**Please.**_

_**Slight edit thanks to a seggestion by Lar Lindor. Thanks. ^_^  
**_


End file.
